Genesis Rhapsodos
Genesis Rhapsodos (ジェネシス・ラプソードス, Jeneshisu Rapusōdosu), originally known as G', is a mysterious character who appears in both ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- and Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. He appears to have exceptionally bright mako eyes, and bears a single black wing on his left shoulder, in contrast to the one Sephiroth bears on his right. His age is thought to be around twenty-five years, and his signature weapon is a broadsword with a rapier-styled basket hilt. His link to the Deepground organization has been explained through the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania, since only the Tsviets which have 'colors' are injected with his cells. It is known is that he is the product of Jenova Project G. Weiss and Nero of Deepground are referred to as his "brothers" in both Dirge of Cerberus and Crisis Core, although this is not in the literal sense. In Crisis Core, Genesis' Digital Mind Wave is Apocalypse. He is obsessed with the ancient story of LOVELESS. This obsession goes deep, as he often recites phrases from the epic and considers himself and the characters of Crisis Core to be characters in LOVELESS. In the Japanese version of Dirge of Cerberus and Crisis Core, Genesis is voiced by Camui Gackt. In the English version of Dirge of Cerberus, he was voiced by Robin Atkin-Downes, however, in the English version of Crisis Core; Genesis gains a new voice actor, Oliver Quinn. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- he has two fanclubs that the player can join: one is the Red Leather group (who worships Genesis' clothing and sell merchandise about him) and the Study Group (a group of girls that fanaticize Genesis' theories about the missing act of LOVELESS) Story Childhood ''"The world needs a new hero!" ''- Genesis before battling Sephiroth Following Genesis' birth, unique experiments began in the secret department beneath the Shinra Headquarters, Deepground. Childhood friend of Angeal Hewley, and product of Project G (Gillian). Angeal and Genesis grew up together in Banora Village since they were very young. Angeal's family was poor and common in comparison to Genesis' circumstances as the son of Banora Village's landlord. However, Genesis makes a remark that implies that he does not believe that his parents are his real parents. During the fetal stage, Genesis' genome was seeded with Gillian's DNA by Dr. Hollander, in an attempt to create the ultimate lifeform before Hojo. The attempt was a failure, he had the ability to create clones but not to incorporate others into him as Angeal could. After being labeled a failure, custody over him was given to the landlord of Banora who was allied with Shinra. Genesis decided to join SOLDIER because he wanted the respect that Sephiroth had. At one time Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal were all teammates and allies in Shinra's special unit of supersoldiers, SOLDIER. Their relationship was a complex one. Genesis, being extremely jealous of Sephiroth's "fame" was often prone to losing control, however all he wanted to become was a hero. This "fame" seems to imply that there is something connecting them from before either of them joined SOLDIER. In a mid-game flashback sequence which happens a few months prior to the beginning of the game, we see that Sephiroth and Genesis came close to killing each other in a hologram training exercise of Junon, after Genesis demanded to fight Sephiroth one on one. Despite his wishes, Angeal interrupts the fight, accidentally cutting Genesis' shoulder when he intervenes and ends the battle. Genesis assured the two it was a minor wound, but the wound began to get worse rather than heal. This was the start of a long degradation that would slowly kill Genesis during the next four years. Sephiroth willingly offered to give his blood to help Genesis's constant degrading condition. However, Dr. Hollander tells Genesis that Sephiroth's blood would be no good. Sephiroth's blood, being the product of the rival Project S was not compatible with Genesis's Project G blood. Betraying Shinra Unable to accept that he was both inhuman, and a failure, Genesis set out to accomplish the goals of a monster, which are, according to Angeal, "Revenge and world domination." Soon after Genesis is wounded by Angeal's destroyed blade, he is taken to be treated by Dr. Hollander. While being treated, he learns about his birth and the secrets of his body, and seeking to remedy his degradation, allies himself with Hollander. Only a few months after Genesis learns about his origins, he suddenly disappears with Hollander, and a large number of 2nd and 3rd Class SOLDIERs. This was known as the "Mass SOLDIER Desertion Incident". During this period of absence, Genesis creates an army of Genesis Clones, similar to the later Sephiroth Clones, only much more violent. These clones suffer from the same degeneration as their master. It is seen that showering the clones with Mako seems to halt the degradation for a short period of time. The Genesis War ''"We are... monsters. We have neither dreams nor honor." ''- Genesis, to Zack about SOLDIER honor The player first hears of Genesis when Lazard Deusericus of SOLDIER gives both Zack and Angeal a mission to find and bring back Genesis. It is seen on Lazard's computer that he is currently "Missing In Action". They go to Wutai and see the first group of Genesis Clones. The Clones attack but are defeated. Later, Zack and Sephiroth both find out that the warriors that had attacked them were Genesis Clones. In their quest to find the rogue SOLDIER, Zack and Tseng make their way to Genesis's hometown of Banora. It would turn out that Genesis had converted Banora Village into a stronghold for his army. When they do find him in a warehouse in Banora, Genesis recites a part of LOVELESS, which is a well-known work of literature on the Planet. Genesis easily defeats Tseng and moves to Zack. But Angeal enters soon after, pointing his blade at Genesis. Genesis asks Angeal if he can live in the world where he killed his friend, and then retreats with Angeal following. Afterward, Zack checks if Angeal is at his mother's house, but to his horror, he finds Angeal standing in front of Gillian Hewley with an emotionless face, and she is dead on the floor. Zack throws Angeal out of the house in rage. Genesis then reappears up at the doorway. Zack runs out of the house, but Genesis moves out his leg, tripping Zack. Genesis summons Bahamut, which Zack defeats. He asks him what happened to Genesis's pride as a SOLDIER. Telling him that he is a monster, Genesis moves his hand over his face, and his large wing spreads out to his left. Finally telling Zack that both him and Angeal have lost both their dreams and their pride due to becoming monsters, he flies off with his wing. The evidence of Genesis' clone army within Banora Village is destroyed by an airstrike at the hands of Shinra. Due to this, both Genesis and Angeal were announced dead by Shinra. left|thumb|180px|Genesis talking with Sephiroth (Off-screen). ''"My friend, the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains, the arrow has left the bow of the goddess." ''- Genesis quoting LOVELESS Act 4 During the same day that Zack becomes 1st Class, parts of Midgar are suddenly attacked by Genesis clones, but are stopped by the Turks, Sephiroth, Zack, and many members of SOLDIER. After this conflict is resolved, Zack meets with Sephiroth in Dr. Hollander's study. As they speak, Sephiroth talks about what happened a few years ago. During the flashback, he challenges Sephiroth to a fight in the Training Room due to the antagonism he feels, but gets hurt. As his wound is being treated, he learns the secret of Sephiroth and himself. Zack and Sephiroth both find Hollander's reports on a project known as "Project G", and learn of Genesis's degrading condition. As Hollander suddenly enters, Genesis swoops down, and speaks more lines from LOVELESS. After listening, Sephiroth tells Genesis that he has not changed a bit, reading LOVELESS and quoting it often. Angeal enters, and Genesis speaks that the three friends are now here, and that one becomes chased, one takes flight, and the last remaining friend becomes the hero. The idea itself came from the story of LOVELESS, and the idea being that Angeal was the one being chased, Genesis being the one who takes flight, and finally Sephiroth being the one who becomes a hero. Sephiroth comments on his short quote, and Genesis questions who is the hero—himself, or Sephiroth. Sephiroth willingly says that Genesis can be the hero, and Genesis states that Sephiroth's fame should have originally have been his. right|thumb|180px|Angeal tries to persuade Genesis not to kill Hojo. Moving onto the next stage of his plan, Genesis and Angeal arrive in Professor Hojo's laboratory where both Hojo and Zack are. Genesis plans to kill Hojo but Angeal tells to stop what he is doing, and to convince the maddened SOLDIER, Genesis quotes from LOVELESS. As Genesis states that the quote was from Act 4, Hojo comments that he too remembers LOVELESS, and states that it is a very old story. Angeal then asks if there was an end to it, but Hojo tells them that it is unknown whether there is or not. However, Genesis claims that there is an end. He then asks them all what they think the 'Gift of the Goddess' means for them, and then flies off through the wall. Angeal and Zack chase after him, and eventually catch up to him, only to have Zack fight the summoned beast, Bahamut Fury, as Angeal follows Genesis. First Defeat Genesis moves onto a warehouse in Modeoheim. His appearance during this time shows that he had been degrading, and his belief that to stop it, he'd need JENOVA cells. Genesis begins to search for the "Gift of the Goddess" by re-creating the world of LOVELESS. He is found holding his sword to the neck of Dr. Hollander. Zack quickly swings, and knocks Genesis' sword out of his hand, allowing Hollander to escape, but is caught by Cloud Strife. Hollander breaks free, and knocks down Cloud, and explains to Genesis that he does not know where the Jenova Cells are stored, so he is useless to him. Nevertheless, Genesis tells him he will keep on degrading, and he will keep living that way until he finds them. Dr. Hollander runs off, and so Cloud runs after him, leaving Genesis and Zack alone to duel. Instead of summoning a beast, this time Genesis decides to test out his own skills against Zack. However Zack manages to win the duel and defeat Genesis. As he falls, Genesis quotes a few lines of LOVELESS, before jumping down to the darkness bellow in the pits underneath the warehouse to a presumed death. Return ''"The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely." ''- Genesis Rhapsodos However, Genesis was not finished. His army resurfaces and attacks Shinra across the Planet. At the end of Zack's battle in Junon, Genesis, clearly alive, is standing at the end of Junon Cannon with his wing out, and holding a White Banora Apple in his right hand. After quoting another line from LOVELESS, he watches the sunset until moving onward. He gains a major role and a part in Sephiroth's madness, even before he visits Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. During Zack Fair and Sephiroth's visit to Mt. Nibel's Reactor, Genesis (Off-screen) sends two Firas at both Zack and Sephiroth. Zack is floored, but Sephiroth easily deflects it. Walking on-screen, Genesis begins to tell Sephiroth that he was born from the Jenova Project, thus making Sephiroth the biggest monster of all. As Zack gets up, he is surprised that Genesis is alive after the events in Modeoheim. Genesis can only state what he thinks, and explains that how can he even be called alive in his current condition. Moving on, Genesis goes on to tell Sephiroth about the Jenova Project, and its general term which uses Jenova cells for the experiment. Sephiroth had been told since an early age that his mother's name was Jenova, but all he had been told was her name, and Sephiroth couldn't remember her, thus making it painful and hard for him to accept. As he continues, Genesis begins to state that Jenova is a stratum discovered over 2000 years ago, and calls Jenova a monster. He then tells him that both Angeal and himself were born out of Jenova Project G, and Jenova Project S was designed to create the perfect monster. Finally, Genesis tells Sephiroth that he does not have the power to create clones, thus the degradation doesn't happen. Genesis asks Sephiroth for his cells, since Jenova Cells can halt his degradation, and finally quotes a line of LOVELESS. Confused, Sephiroth questions all of this as being something Genesis had thought up, or the truth he had been searching for. Genesis, in an act denoting his desire for Sephiroth to join him offers him a Banora Apple, apples being the classic symbol for seduction. The "perfect monster's" response, however, is rejection. He casts the apple aside and tells him to rot away elsewhere. Genesis talks to himself, claiming that he now knows that Sephiroth truly is the perfect monster, and walks out of the reactor leaving Zack. After taking a few seconds to digest the information, Zack chases after them both, but he finds no one in or outside of the reactor. Genesis has disappeared, and Sephiroth has confined himself in the research library found in the Shinra Mansion's basement. He reads of the truth here, seeing for himself all of Genesis' words in verified scientific print. It is little more than a week later that Sephiroth becomes psychopathic and destroys Nibelheim in the fires of his rage. Zack and Cloud are captured and injected with the Jenova Cells. Salvation ''"Angeal...the dream came true." ''- Genesis, after his childhood dream is fulfilled After 4 years of captivity, Zack and Cloud finally break free from Shinra Mansion's laboratory, and take a bike to escape. He leaves Cloud in a safe place as he drives onward, but he is pursued by two Genesis Clones. As he prepares to face off with them, the real Genesis soars down from the sky, and knocks Zack down. Genesis explains that he heard he was being used for one of Hojo's experiments, Project S, so Zack holds Jenova Cells. Genesis tells him that those cells to him are the 'Gift of the Goddess', and with them, his deterioration will stop. However the attack ends in failure. When Zack eventually makes his way back to Gongaga, more Genesis Clones attempt to kill him, wanting S Cells, but are stopped by Dr. Hollander, and the real Genesis. The villain is now after Cloud, since he only needs regular soldiers that carry Sephiroth's S Cells to stop his degradation. Zack soon realizes this, and runs towards them in hope of taking one or two of them down, but Genesis stops him as they take flight. As he stops him, Genesis asks Zack if he knows what the last 4 phrases of LOVELESS are, but Zack does not care about the story. Genesis quotes another line of LOVELESS, but Zack says he finds it all too depressing. Of course, Zack does not understand, and so Genesis explains that it is unfortunate for him not to understand the lines. He even claims that he himself has difficulty understanding it sometimes, and goes on to quoting another line. Finally, he states to Zack that the final chapter is lost and with it exists dismissals of its existence, but claims that the correct version is his own interpretation. Zack, now fed up of LOVELESS and Genesis, dives at him but Genesis flies away, leaving Zack with nothing more and nothing less than the Banora apple. Back to the ruins of Banora in the Final Chapter, Zack travels down a tunnel into a cave where a degrading Genesis is standing. Earlier on, Genesis had discovered the Goddess Materia was within this cave, and was certain that this was the real "Gift of the Goddess". He had also made a statue of the Goddess, and had it placed within the cave. Above him is a huge tree of which holds the gigantic red Materia known as the Goddess Materia. On the way, he finds a journal of a younger Genesis. He expresses a desire to share a Banora White with Sephiroth, his hero, who was the same age as him. He quotes another line from LOVELESS, and tells Zack that he had inherited Angeal's will, and received a part of Sephiroth, thus LOVELESS has been reproduced. Zack shouts to Genesis, telling him that he is wrong, and to open his eyes to reality. With nothing to say to him, Genesis speaks another line from LOVELESS, as Zack tells him that he came to save him from himself. Not listening to him, Genesis continues to quote more and more lines. Zack questions one of the quotes, and Genesis explains that a gift was born of the nature that surrounds Banora, which is a reference to either the Banora Whites, or the Goddess Materia. A confused Zack asks that wasn't the gift the Jenova Cells, but Genesis tells him that there are several interpretations. Zack begins to tell Genesis that he does not understand it all, but he is interrupted by him, and is told that the feelings that surround Zack are also the gift. Genesis' plan to re-create the world of LOVELESS slowly comes into action as he begins to gather the Lifestream from the Goddess Materia, which surrounds him, and transforms him. Seeing as the Lifestream is the planet's protection, Genesis, in his own way received the Divine Protection of the Planet, furthering his belief that he represents the hero of LOVELESS. Zack still wants to help, but now he stands in front of a new Genesis, a true monster named '''Genesis Avatar. Preparing for battle, Zack readies himself for Genesis. Throughout this brutal battle, Genesis casts multiple spells, and creates clones of himself to kill Zack, but eventually, after a long battle, Zack defeats the monster that is Genesis. Genesis is transformed back after his defeat, but reborn, showing no signs of his degradation, and the Goddess Materia gone. He quotes one of the same lines from LOVELESS once more. Zack finally figures out that all Genesis ever wanted was to regain his pride. Gathers up the last of his energy, Genesis charges at Zack with the little strength he has left. After he misses him, he turns around and calls to him, telling him to fight. Now wanting to have one last battle with him after regaining his pride as a SOLDIER, they face off for the last time inside the cave at Banora Village. After an intense battle, Zack strikes down Genesis, sending him up into the air along with his sword falling out of his grasp. He was knocked out after this battle. Genesis quickly lands on his feet, but finds that he suddenly appeared in a place that is seemingly flooded by the Lifestream. As he looks around, he sees his statue of the Goddess in the distance. Suddenly, the small round object within its hands begins to glow, and so Genesis walks towards it. The statue begins to morph into a female figure who is named Minerva, the Goddess of Gaia, who bears a slight resemblance to Safer Sephiroth. She bears rings on her back which have multiple wings on them, and carries a staff. Genesis was fascinated at the appearance and beauty of the Goddess. As Genesis stands in front of her, she turns her head in a way of telling him that he still has much left to learn, disappears, and everything turns black. Genesis begins to fall into the darkness, and the Lifestream follows and gathers with him. Minerva knew of Genesis' strong desire to 'complete the duty of a SOLDIER,' thus she decided that it would not be time for him to leave the planet. And so he was accepted by the Lifestream, in a way of giving him the chance to complete it. Also by doing this, she had helped Genesis to achieve his goal of 'surmounting death'. This action by Minerva would change Genesis' future actions. Back to the cave in Banora, Zack carries Genesis' body out of the cave on his back, and find Lazard who aided him when he needed him at the end of Chapter 10. On the next day, Zack decides to find 4 Banora apples: one each for himself, Cloud, Lazard (Who had passed away), and Genesis. Unfortunately for Genesis, they weren't the Banora Whites, but never the less were enjoyed. As Zack takes a bite from the blue apple, Genesis, sat by the side of the chair of which Cloud is sat on, and opposite to Lazard, asks if it tastes good. Zack compliments the Banora apple, and Genesis questions it as to being the 'Gift of the Goddess'. Zack then questions Genesis as to the apple being the 'gift', but Genesis shakes his head. Thanks to his battle with Zack, he was able to truly see what the gift really was: The Pride of a SOLDIER. This about the Banora apple is interesting because the general theory about receiving the 'Gift of the Goddess' is youth and longevity which in turn is connected to theories regarding the health benefits of Banora Whites. He tells the lifeless Lazard (Who he thinks is Angeal) that the dream has been fulfilled, which is infact Genesis' childhood dream: to eat an apple with Sephiroth. But since Sephiroth is gone and that Zack and Cloud both hold Jenova Cells inside them, they were the next best thing. Genesis has accepted Zack as a hero in the role of Sephiroth. Zack shared the apple with him as he desired that Sephiroth would, alluding to his actions in Nibelheim. Content, Genesis passes out. Shortly after Zack and Cloud leave, a Shinra Helicopter lands a few meters away from where Genesis' body is located, and two 1st Class SOLDIERs in their black uniform with Deepground symbols on their belts jump out of the helicopter. One of the two SOLDIERs has black hair (Nero), and the other has spiky white hair, (Weiss, Nero's brother). As they walk towards Genesis' body, Nero finds this mission important, having being sent to Banora. Weiss, on the other hand, states that this mission has something to do with their older brother. They both question each other if Genesis would join them, before Weiss takes hold of Genesis, carry him into the Helicopter, and from there, they fly to Deepground. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- It is revealed in the '''Crisis Core Ultimania Guide' that Genesis was brought to Deepground momentarily, and that Weiss and Nero attempted to persuade him to join in their rebellion against the Restrictors, current leaders of Deepground and 14th Lost Force of SOLDIER. Tetsuya Nomura explained that Genesis ends up declining this offer, and decides to seal himself in the flooded cavern beneath Midgar (as seen in Dirge of Cerberus). With both Sephiroth and Angeal dead, he decides that it is up to him, being the only one left behind, to protect the world. In order to prepare for the day when a crisis threatens the world, Genesis seals himself in the flooded cavern. This is possibly a "thank you" to Minerva for fulfilling his goal. If one talks to one of the personnel aboard the Shera later in the game, he reveals that according to Scarlet's private files, the Deepground Soldiers are a result of his evolution. This is because of his birth that the Tsviets' genes are spliced with his, and not all people in Deepground are spliced with them, only the 'colored'. The G Reports also state that the Tsviets are the spawns of his evolution. Genesis was said to be pursued and taken down by a 1st Class SOLDIER. However, in the Secret Ending of the game, Genesis is shown to be still alive and reclaims Weiss's lifeless body, proclaiming that their work is not done. However, in the Crisis Core Ultimania as Nomura explained, it now seems more likely that he's appearing to protect the Planet, not take revenge on it, as some players may have originally thought. At the same time, his final lines in Crisis Core explain his return, but in more of a riddle. Should Vincent collect the three "G Reports" hidden throughout the game, Genesis can be seen taking Weiss' lifeless body in the extra ending of Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', and comments that they still have much to do, and spreads a large wing behind his back. Oddly enough, Genesis doesn't seem to have signs of degradation. This is due to the healing effect of Banora's Gift of the Goddess, the Red Globe (Huge Goddess Materia). Weapon Genesis' weapon of choice is the Rapier. Though the blade itself resembles more of a Broadsword, the hilt takes the appearance of one. Genesis is able to channel his magic through his blade, possibly due to the Materia placed within it. An interesting thing about his Rapier is the fact that when Genesis does this, strange runic symbols appear upon the blade, only for a brief second before the blade becomes illuminated in, seemingly, fire. This happens 3 times during the course of Crisis Core: Twice during the duel between himself and Sephiroth, and once during his final battle with Zack. Also, the Rapier itself or the Materia within it may have a connection to Banora's Gift of the Goddess, the Red Globe. This is sugested when Genesis holds his blade up towards the Red Globe, and the Materia lights up as the Lifestream Energies gather around him. Powers and Abilities Genesis is a 1st Class SOLDIER whose combat abilities rank on par with Sephiroth, Shinra's greatest SOLDIER. Instead of mostly relying on his sword in battle, Genesis has a tendency to fight with magic as well as his weapon, sometimes even combining them and charging up his sword with magic. In this regard, he is akin to a Mystic Knight. Despite his body’s degradation throughout Crisis Core's, Genesis being in this weakened state was still able to continuously improve and become stronger and still prove to be a worthy adversary as the true final boss battle of said game. Keeping in mind that as seen in the extra ending of Dirge of Cerberus, he no longer shows any signs of degradation, thus no longer being in that weakened state. It is unclear how powerful Genesis is at this point. Voice and Design Genesis is voiced by Gackt, one of the most famous Japanese Pop/Rock idols, in the Japanese version of the game. Genesis' physical appearance is also completely based off of Gackt's. Finally, Gackt wrote and performed Dirge of Cerberus' theme song, "Redemption". He actually wears his Genesis costume in the music video, though his hairstyle has changed. In the English Version of Crisis Core Genesis is voiced by Oliver Quinn, and in the English Version of Dirge of Cerberus he is voiced by Robin Atkin Cownes. Beyond this, Genesis' design bears many similarities to Sephiroth, including a long coat, black clothing underneath, black boots, shoulder guards, and a large sword. He also is right handed and bears a large wing on his left side, in contrast to Sephiroth who is left handed and has a wing on his right side. While Sephiroth's uniform and design are predominantly black and white, Genesis' is black and red. Etymology His name is derived from the Greek term ''Genesis meaning "birth, origin"."Genesis" is also the name of the first book of the Old Testament, and one can notice a possible association of the Banora White Apples, something that Genesis is very fond of, with the infamous Fruit of Knowledge that caused Adam and Eve to fall from Eden. Towards the end of Crisis Core, the player must collect seven "Goddess Materia" in order to open the path to the final battle with Genesis. The seven Materia follow a naming scheme that mirrors the seven Days of Creation from the Book of Genesis (Light Materia, Heaven Materia, Ground Materia, Star Materia, Life Materia, Being Materia, and Sabbath Materia). "Rhapsodos", is "one who performs an epic poem", a rhapsody, such as the poet Homer. Genesis' name may be interpreted as meaning "the original performer of the epic poem"; the epic poem being a metaphor for the advent of Sephiroth, as Genesis was the first to betray Shinra and seek Godhood. It can also relate to his obsession with LOVELESS. Category: Crisis Core characters Category: Dirge of Cerberus characters